Fablehaven: The Divided Paths
by Howard blake
Summary: It has been a year since the demon prison, Zzyx, was last opened. Thanks to the valiant efforts of many, Seth included, the demons were thwarted before they could ravage the modern world. The demons now reside in a new prison thanks to the wizard Agad. After all the hardships, the Sorensons were now living peacefully at Fablehaven. However, the peace was short-lived.
1. Prologue

Before everything was created, there was nothing. Before the great demons and the noble creatures of light existed, there was only chaos. Before the time of the beginning, a great era had ended.

Transdimensional beings of unimaginable power and knowledge took pity on the wasteland that would soon be full of life. The three deities came and started to fill the planet with creatures of various forms and sizes.

The first deity created an assortment of creatures based on his own from. The second deity provided these creatures with darkness and cold. Soon the beings were brought to life. Later they would be called the demons that roamed man's nightmares.

The second formed an array of life forms that reflected his elegance and beauty. The first deity gave these beings his light and warmth. And so, the creatures of light were brought into the world.

The third however could not think of anything to create. Beings of light and darkness began to fill the world as time passed. The demons roamed freely, destroying anything in their path. The creatures of light strove to build a beautiful utopia that would last for eons.

Although there seemed to be hostility between the two races, it was clear that the demons and the fairies could not live peacefully together. It was then when the third deity realized what the problem was. Each race could only hold one aspect of either light or darkness. This was the flaw in their design.

This was when the deity decided to improve on his companions' creations. So he took the aspect of light and darkness and molded a small vessel to carry these. And so the first set of humans were created.


	2. Cold Echo

Seth inhaled the cool early winter air as he trudged along the unfamiliar path. A light snow had fallen, covering most of the ground and vegetation. Seth followed behind Bracken as he led him into the deeper parts of the preserve. He tried to tread as quietly as possible to avoid attracting any unwanted attention. Even though he carried Vasilis, the sword of light and darkness, he wanted to be cautious. After all, this was no ordinary stroll through the woods, at least, not today.

For the past year, since Zzyx was opened, Bracken had visited Fablehaven quite often. He had become a close family friend to the Sorensons. He would visit only briefly because he was too busy helping with the rebuilding of the Fairy Queen's realm. Seth knew Bracken mostly visited because of his sister, Kendra. The two of them had become really close these past few months. He didn't mind, Bracken was an honest and cool guy.

Although on rare occasions, Bracken and Seth snuck out to explore the farther parts of the reserve. They kept this a secret because even though he had the trusty unicorn as his travel companion, Seth knew grandpa would never approve. Even though Seth had helped save the world from a demonic invasion, he still treated him as a kid. Bracken reassured him that Grandpa Sorenson had his best interests at heart. It frustrated him but he just dealt with it.

"So where are we headed today?" Seth asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

Bracken just gave him a sly grin. "It's a surprise."

"It better be a good one." Seth muttered. "Who was leading again?"

"That would be me." Bracken replied smugly. "After all, you'd be a smoking roast for fog giants if it weren't for me."

"Oh yeah, well you would've been stuck as a weasel for the rest of your life if it weren't for me." Seth countered.

Bracken shuddered. "Don't remind me."

They had a little contest between them to see who could get them out of the worst situations when they stumbled into danger. Last month, the two of them accidentally wandered into the lair of the swamp hag. She had gotten hold of Bracken's horn and thought it would be amusing to see a noble unicorn reduced to a cowardly weasel. Luckily, Seth tricked the hag into changing Bracken back into his original form before Bracken decided to climb into his weasel hole. Last week, they had been caught in the swamp by a trio of fog giants. Bracken managed to cut him loose before they slow roasted Seth over a huge bonfire. Apparently, the giants weren't all that bright. Currently it was Seth: 5 and Bracken: 6.

The two decided to continue quietly after that, minimizing small talk unless it was really necessary. They waded through some thick bushes that obscured the path. Seth had to resist cursing loudly as his pants got caught in some of the twigs. Thankfully, being a shadow charmer meant that he was resistant to cold weather. The brown leather jacket he wore over his red shirt was all the warmth he needed.

Finally, they emerged into a wide field. As Seth examined it more closely, it looked more like a graveyard. Tombstones were seen sticking out of the ground. A church bell was positioned in the center. Seth didn't know why but Bracken led him toward it. Seth regarded the headstones with an eerie suspicion that something was not right. He could hear the voices of the dead but instead, he was met with silence.

"Welcome to the Lich Graveyard." Bracken gestured around him. They reached the bell and Seth stood next to Bracken to examine it.

"What's a lich?" Seth asked. The term was vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.

"Well, a lich is a special type of undead." Bracken explained. "What makes them so special is that they retain the powers they once had in their past lives."

"Powers?"

"Yes Seth, magical powers." Bracken confirmed. "See, a lich was once a magician or something similar to it in their past life, before they became undead. Through some monstrous transformation, the people who turn into these creatures were the ones who foolishly sought immortality through various methods. Some succeed to a point in retaining their memories and knowledge, but none of them could sustain the physical youth they wished. So their bodies decayed while their minds and knowledge remained intact. That's why this place is probably one of the most dangerous parts of the preserve."

Seth absorbed the information, but something was still nagging at him at the back of his mind.

"If they're undead and all," Seth began to ask, "Then why can't I hear them?"

"Well, because they are put into a sleep state before they were buried. It is too dangerous to leave a lich free to roam the woods or simply buried underground. In their decayed state of mind they become vengeful and attack anyone in the nearest vicinity."

Seth nodded. He then gestured toward the bell. "What's with this then?"

"This acts as a failsafe." Bracken explained. "In an event where the preserve was in any danger, this bell will awaken the buried undead and cause a great amount of chaos. It will attack anything it sees, that is why either dark or light creatures will not escape from its wrath. Of course this is a last resort and once you awaken them, they will be free to run rampant."

Seth walked around the bell, running his hands on the cool, frost covered metal. That was when he saw it, a faint set of footprints in the snow leading to a freshly dug grave. Seth's blood ran cold when he noticed that the content's of the grave have been emptied.

"Um, Bracken," Seth pointed toward the empty grave. The unicorn followed his gaze and paled when he saw what he was pointing at. They ran over to investigate.

Seth noticed the footprints leaving the grave and continued into the woods. "Why would somebody release a lich?"

Bracken frowned as he touched the soil around the newly unearthed grave. "The more important question is who would do such a thing?"

"He left that way." Seth indicated the trail of footprints. "Should we go after him?"

Bracken shook his head. His scowl was still imminent on his face. "It's too risky. Whoever did this clearly knew what they were doing. If that's the case then there are two possibilities: They took the lich with them or that they left it to roam freely."

Both possibilities sounded pretty bad. "We should report this to grandpa. Someone's been sneaking around the preserve."

Bracken nodded. They turned to leave but something stopped the unicorn. The way back to the house was to the west but instead Bracken headed toward the bell. Something was not right. The way he moved was rigid and robotic. Seth acted before he knew what he was thinking. Seth sprinted toward Bracken and tackled him to the ground.

Seth's suspicions were proven correct when he got a look at Bracken's eyes. They were white and blank. He didn't even grunt when Seth took him down. He was being controlled.

Seth stood keeping one foot on Bracken as he meekly struggled to get back up. Seth scanned the perimeter of the graveyard. His blood ran cold when a tall corpse, hovering ten inches from the ground approached from the woods.

It was different from all of the zombies and undead Seth had encountered over the years. It stood erect and regal. Not a hint of decayed flesh could be seen from it. Bare bones wearing a flowing red cloak, the lich continued gliding over to Seth. Its empty eye sockets glowed green. Seth could feel the malice and evil intent it gave off.

Seth held out his hand and ordered: "Stop!"

The lich continued to cover the distance between them, clearly ignoring Seth's attempt to communicate. The lich stretched out its hand toward Seth and lifted him off of the ground. Seth flailed uselessly in the air. It felt as if he was being carried by an invisible pair of hands, holding him tightly around his neck. The lich made a downward slashing motion with his outstretched hand. The invisible hands that were carrying him followed the movement of the lich's arm and Seth fell hard.

He groaned as he struggled to get back on his feet. He noticed Bracken heading toward the bell again. It was clear that the lich was controlling Bracken. Seth could see minor signs of protests from the unicorn. Bracken would stop walking every few steps and continue as if nothing happened. Unfortunately, he was almost there. If he rung the bell, then all of the graves will be emptied. Seth had to act fast.

Seth made a dash for Bracken, but was stopped by an invisible force. The lich turned its attention toward Seth and propelled him backwards. Bracken blinked in confusion a few times before the lich focused on him again. Seth tumbled backwards as the lich pushed him backwards with telekinesis.

Now what? Seth could not think of anything he could do. If he went for Bracken then the lich would only stop him, if he went for the lich, same results. The situation felt utterly hopeless. Then he let his hands drift to Vasilis. He gripped the handle but hesitated. Seth had never pulled it out of its sheath since the demon prison was opened. He promised himself that he would never use it unless the situation was dire. Seth was afraid that if he pulled it out, he would lose himself. Was this the time?

Bracken had reached the bell now. He grabbed the mallet that was hanging from a wooden post beside it. To Seth's horror, he struck it. A loud piercing sound rang through the whole field. Seth tensed.

The first few hands erupted from the nearest graves. The undead began to slowly climb from the earth. Seth saw different corpses from different eras. One lich was wearing samurai armor. Another was wearing tattered roman togas. Their eyes and presence were all cold and menacing.

Time seemed to slow down. Seth wasn't sure if he was just imagining it but he heard cold laughter echoing from all around him. A voice that sent shivers down his spine spoke in his mind: "_Foolish human, this is merely the beginning, the beginning of your end_."

Seth decided to face the consequences later. Right now, he had to stop these things from wandering into the preserve. He drew a deep breath and unsheathed Vasilis.

The familiar warmth and extra courage flooded through him as the sword blazed to life. He could feel the momentary fear from earlier melt. Had he been afraid of these things? They were just bags of bones. Seth began to mow them down one at a time. The undead spell casters were no match for him as long as wielded the sword. Vasilis urged him on, hungry for more slaughter.

Seth saw everything through a haze. He could see his sword moving. He could feel his arms and body move. Corpse after corpse fell before him. Just then Bracken was on him. The unicorn had his knee planted on Seth's chest as he tried to restrain him.

Seth's vision came back in focus and what he saw shocked him. The field and the outlying trees were completely obliterated. Corpses lay in pieces everywhere. Had he caused all of this?

When Bracken saw him regain focus he helped him up to his feet. The unicorn studied him wearily.

"Are you okay?" Bracken asked. The way he was looking at Seth made him feel like a cornered animal. Like he might jump and attack him any minute.

"I'm fine," Seth assured him. He picked up Vasilis and sheathed it. Seth staggered but Bracken caught him. He felt exhausted.

"You overexerted yourself," Bracken observed. "Take it easy."

Bracken positioned Seth to lean on a nearby tree. "I guess that's a point for me right?"

Bracken gave a weak smile. "I suppose it is."

They stood in silence for a while. Seth knew Bracken was thinking about what just happened and it was troubling him. It worried him too. He remembered the voice that spoke to him. The thought of it made him shiver.

"We should probably head back now." Bracken told him after a while.

"Yeah, looks like we have a lot to talk about."


	3. Eternal

Kendra sat on one of the plush chairs in Grandpa Sorenson's study as she flipped to the next page of the novel she was reading. Reaching the end of the chapter, she placed a bookmark on the page and shut the book. She placed it on the bookshelf where she found it and stretched. She sighed.

Today was a big day. She had confirmed and conferred with her decision to her parents and grandparents. They told her that they would give it some thought for a while and get back to her on the subject. Today was when they were going to deliver their verdict. When Agad, the wizard who helped them trap the demons from Zzyzx, had originally offered her this position she was totally unprepared. After giving it some careful thought for quite some time she ultimately accepted.

Kendra was going to become an Eternal.

She left the study and found her mother in the kitchen cooking dinner for tonight. Her grandma Sorenson and grandma Larsen were their as well, preparing tonight's meal. The sight of them gave Kendra a comforting feeling. Not only was their family safe and sound, but also complete living together in Fablehaven.

"Oh, Kendra, I'm glad you're here," Grandma Sorenson said when she noticed her. "Could you please go get your grandfather and the rest of them from the attic? Tell them dinner is almost ready."

"Also fetch your brother, dear," Her mom added. "He told me he was going into the woods to hang out with the satyrs and Bracken."

Kendra nodded. "Sure."

Kendra started to head for the attic. Her father and two grandfathers have been repairing the small storage space after the whole house nearly got destroyed by the demon Graulas. Tanu was also helping out. Warren and Vanessa were out on a mission for the Knights of the dawn and won't be home until tomorrow. Seth and Bracken on the other hand was a different matter.

Bracken had informed Kendra of their little expeditions in the woods with Seth. She decided to help them keep this a secret and help cover for them if need be. After all, she didn't want her new boyfriend getting into trouble with her grandparents along with Seth. Kendra smiled at the thought.

They had started dating a few weeks after the demon prison was opened. He could only visit her every twice a week since he was still helping the Fairy queen rebuild her realm. He promised that one day, she might even be able to visit the queen's realm. Kendra didn't mind she couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. He was kind, sweet, thoughtful, and, good looking, but every once in a while, he and Seth snuck out to explore the preserve to quench their desires for adventure.

It was in this aspect that Kendra always envied about Seth. He seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble and was always the one who had more excitement in his life. While they had their usual lessons from their parents about school, from time to time, they get to continue in their other studies as well. Seth excelled in all of them.

Now that Vanessa had been pardoned after betraying them, she continued her instruction of magical creatures along with a few combat skills. Tanu instructed them in advanced potion making. Warren was able to teach them a few sword fighting techniques. While she had an above average score on normal school subjects, Seth was a genius when it came to magical topics.

Kendra entered the attic where her father and grandpa Sorenson were arranging some heavy boxes. Grandpa Larsen was nailing new wooden floorboards in a corner. She told them that dinner would be ready in a few minutes. They assured her that they'll be down in time for the meal.

Afterwards, Kendra headed back downstairs. She was relieved when she found Bracken and Seth enter the front door, looking a little tired and weary but otherwise okay. Bracken smiled when he saw Kendra walking toward them.

Kendra gave Bracken a peck on the lips when she reached him. Seth made a disgusted sound. "Could you please take your displays of affection somewhere else, preferably, when I'm not around?"

Kendra rolled her eyes at her brother. "Can't I just greet my boyfriend without interruption?"

"What's wrong with a simple hello?" Seth complained.

She and Bracken just chuckled. Kendra would never openly admit this to him personally, but Seth was starting to grow into a looker. She teased him about it. He just shrugged it off, not really caring about his looks. Still, it was only a matter of time before her annoying little brother matured.

"Dinner's almost ready." Kendra informed him. "You should probably freshen up."

Seth took a whiff of the smell coming from the kitchen. "Yum,"

He then trudged upstairs to change. Kendra then turned to Bracken. "Did you tell him?"

Bracken looked down and shook his head. "Something happened."

Bracken began to recount the events of earlier this afternoon. The news worried Kendra. The thought of some stranger wandering the preserve unbeknownst to them was unpleasant.

"What are we going to do?" Kendra asked nervously.

Bracken took Kendra's hands in his. "We'll tell him after dinner. Together."

She squeezed his hands in gratitude. Kendra was thankful for his support, but she was still worried and uneasy. Seth was the only person who didn't know that she was designated to become an Eternal. She hoped he would take the news easily. Kendra heard her mother call from the kitchen. Seth, dad, Tanu, grandpa Sorenson and Larsen were starting to descend the staircase. With a deep breath, Kendra and Bracken joined her family for dinner.

* * *

Seth was thankful for the superb meal. The food was so delicious that it even managed to distract him from his weird afternoon trip earlier, but only slightly. Also, it was nice to see his family sitting at one table and under one roof. After all of the hardships his family has faced over the past few years, they deserved some peace and rest.

Then he remembered the voice that spoke to him earlier: "_Foolish human, this is merely the beginning, the beginning of your end."_

Just thinking about it made his insides run cold. Seth has been deciding if he should tell someone about it or keep it to himself for a little while longer. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear someone calling his name. "…Seth?"

He looked up from his food to realize that everyone around the table was looking at him a little concerned, Bracken's stare being the most intense because he shared the same worries about what happened in the graveyard. Well, most of it, Seth thought.

"What's up?" He said casually. Hopefully no one could see the troubled look he tried to hide and replaced it with a small grin instead.

"You seem a little…distracted." Grandpa Sorenson noted.

"Is something on your mind son?" His father asked. His parents shared a look which meant that if he continued to act like this he was probably going to end up having a discussion with the two of them. Seth did not want that.

"Sorry," Seth said. "Just lost in thought I guess."

They didn't look convinced but decided to leave the matter alone for a while.

Grandpa Larsen chose to open up a more cheery topic. "I heard that Warren and Vanessa are flying back home tonight. They should be arriving tomorrow afternoon."

"How did their mission go?" Grandma Sorenson inquired.

"Oh, it went as smoothly as possible. I also heard that Vanessa had to threaten Warren to make a quick detour to Paris. No doubt she wanted to miss the chance to visit the city of romance with her boyfriend."

Seth smirked. Ever since the demons were defeated, Vanessa and Warren officially became a couple after a few weeks. Thanks to the new Captain of the Knights of the Dawn, Trask, Vanessa has been pardoned of her status of traitor and vows complete loyalty to the knights. Warren and Vanessa were sent on numerous missions across the globe to hunt down the remaining members of the Society of the Evening Star who have all gone into hiding. Of course, Warren was completely oblivious to her feelings at first until the narcoblix bluntly demanded him to go on a date with her with a look that told him that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Seth laughed at Warren for being whooped by a woman, but to be honest with himself he was happy for them. He was glad when they finally got together. Everybody needed someone to be with after all. He couldn't wait to see them again.

In that moment, everything was perfect, sitting with his entire family at one table without the fear of any society or demons about to rampage through the globe. His loved ones were safe. That's all Seth ever wanted.

Then, it all fell apart when they finished eating and Grandpa Sorenson had everyone head to his study to discuss some important matters.

* * *

Fear was beginning to become a foreign and rare occurrence for Seth. His status as a shadow charmer allowed him with the ability to remain immune to magical emotions. Plus, after all he's been through and all the adventures he underwent, nothing really scared Seth anymore. That is, until Grandpa Sorenson gave him the news. He could feel a cold hand of terror gripping his heart and an evil voice laughing at him.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE INSANE?!" Seth could not even manage to contain his outburst. All of the people in the room winced as they heard this.

Everyone was now gathered in Grandpa Sorenson's study. The adults all exchanged nervous glances at each other and Kendra gripped Bracken's hand for support.

Seth managed to reign in his emotions a little before speaking again. "Why are you even considering making her an Eternal? We all know that nothing lasts forever and someday in the future, another maniac like the sphinx will try to open Zzyzx. Have you forgotten the steps required to open the demon prison? Oh, that's right. You need to kill an Eternal!"

Seth was now pacing back and forth angrily in front of Grandpa's desk. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Seth, we know this is all sudden, but please sit down so we can talk about it." Grandma Larsen said.

"I don't want to." Was his only reply as he continued to pace.

His mother and father exchanged a worried look with each other.

"Son, I know that this is difficult to understand but try and-." His father tried to say, but Seth interrupted.

"I can't believe that my own parents are okay with this!" He sent a glare at them that made them flinch. He stopped pacing all of a sudden as he realized something else. "Wait, why am I the last person hearing this? Does everyone know about this except me?"

He swept a look around all of the people in the room. They couldn't meet his eyes.

"Well, that's just great. My own family doesn't trust me enough." He said dejectedly.

"Seth, it's not like that. We were just trying to find the right moment to tell you." Kendra said. She was starting to feel immensely guilty. Right now, her brother must be feeling betrayed and hurt that his family would keep something like this from him.

Seth on the other hand was at a loss for words. Of all the times for an unknown assailant to infiltrate the preserve and her sister to announce that she was becoming an eternal. It just had to be today.

He could hear the cold voice laughing again, mocking him.

"Seth, honey, please sit down." His mother pleaded. She also felt bad about hiding something from her own son. It pained her heart to see her youngest child looking so depressed and pained.

The young shadow charmer turned his back on the people in the room. Suddenly, the temperature began to drop and all of the lights were shut off. A heavy atmosphere began to descend on the room as all of the inhabitants were paralyzed by fear. Even Bracken who was a unicorn was rendered powerless against Seth. They could feel the room start to shake as if an earthquake was taking place. Seth stood unaffected by all of this as he was the cause of all of it.

Then everything returned to normal as quick as it happened. The lights flickered back on, the temperature returned to normal, and the room stopped shaking. They all stared at Seth with wide eyes as they couldn't help but be awed by his display of power.

Silence dominated the room.

It was a few minutes before Seth spoke and when he did the emotionless and cold tone he used cut through all of them like a knife. "If my own family doesn't extend their own trust towards me, then why should I do the same? You all seem to be fine excluding me from these types of matters. I want to take a stroll through the woods to hang out with Newel and Doren and what do I get? A one hour lecture about how dangerous the preserve is. Kendra wants to become an Eternal that guarantees certain death in the future and you all agree with no questions asked. At least I know who your favorite is now."

Seth began to walk out but stopped just before he opened the door. "Fine, I'll just leave and you can all rest easier while I stay out of your hairs. Just do me a favor and don't do anything that you'll all end up regretting. I would hate to have to clean up your mess."

Seth walked out of the study and the sound of the door closing could be heard loud and sharp as he exited. It sounded final.

Kendra could feel tears starting to spill and run down her cheeks as she stared at the door. Bracken held her as she began to cry on his shoulder while the unicorn tried to soothe her with words.

"This is my fault, I should have told him sooner." Kendra sobbed.

"We all share the blame for this." Bracken said. "I should have told him when we went out this afternoon."

Her mother and father stood and started to follow Seth out the door but Grandpa Larsen stopped them. "I think it would be best if we give him some space for now. He just needs to cool off and get his thoughts together."

"It will be alright, Kendra." Her Grandma Sorenson gave her a hug. "We just need to give him time, he'll see sense."

Kendra didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway.

Little did anyone know that leaving Seth had no intention of wasting anymore time as he slipped out of the house.

* * *

Seth took one more look around the small room he was standing in. After all, it would be the last time he came here.

He was currently standing in the secret place where Patton gave him advice on how to help stop the demons and save the world. His Grandpa and Grandma Larsen had taken up residence in the old manor where this hideout was located. Whenever they weren't around however, he would slip inside very often and explore every inch of the room.

Seth spent a great deal of time in here aside from his adventures with Bracken and the satyrs. Patton left a great deal of books and journals about magical artifacts, different types of rare creatures, and many of the quests he undertook. He learned a lot from his time studying all of the things Patton left behind. He also practiced with his shadow charmer abilities here. Over time, he quickly became in tune with his powers.

He never told anyone about this place because there had never been a need to. Also, it felt personal to him and he didn't want to share it with anyone else. It was kind of like owning a bat cave.

He strapped Vasilis on his back and pocketed a copy of the dungeon keys. He slung a backpack over his shoulders as he prepared to head out. Seth was entirely convinced and set about what he was going to do.

One thing was for certain, he was going to leave everything behind and he wasn't going to look back.


End file.
